North Wolf
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: As Midna's portal teleports Link, in a paralell world, Celebi travels though time, causing a collison. Link finds himself in a clearing..and in the company of the North Wind. Wolf Link x Suicune Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Pokemon, Link or Suicune =O_

* * *

NORTH WOLF

* * *

Link felt the familiar sensation creep up from his paws and engulf him as his canid body turned into little black squares, zipping through Midna's portal.

Almost immediatley, he sensed something was wrong. The usual green-blackness was instead green-blue. Something green and small whizzed past him. He called Midna's name, but the imp twili did not reply.

The odd blue-green light faded, and he was in a secluded clearing. The clearest, purest water he had ever seen lapped at the shores, the lake small but beautiful. But, everything seemed a little different from Faron Woods, where he at first assumed he was. The air felt a little different, the trees didn't look quite right. Something shot across the water incredibly fast. Link blinked, crouching a little incase he needed to spring.

The creature walked toward him. It was unlike anything Link had ever seen before. Soft blue fur, gently dappled in white diamonds, a slender face and white underbelly, blazing crimson eyes. What looked like ribbon flowed at it's sides, but it was actually it's tail. But the most amazing thing was the huge crystal protruding from it's forehead, and the mane of violet fur flowing behind it.

Every pawstep it took across the water sent shimmering ripples, purifying the water even more. Was it a illusion? It was breaktaking, Link knew that much. The creature reached him, and it spoke, it's voice melodical and haunting, like the breeze, but distinctly feminine. "Why are you here, wolf? This is not your place, both you and I know this"

Link struggled to find his tounge "I don't know. I was going through one of Midna's Portals, when it glowed green and blue and I saw something fly past, I ended up here." The creature seemed to nod, knowingly. "You, lost hero, are in the Ilex Forest, Johto. Somehow, you got caught up in Celebi's time travelling, which interefered with your portal, and you were brought here. But it is safe this deep into the forest. You are safe here. No one will question you when you are with me."

He looked around "There are others like you?" The creature laughed, the sound like clear crystal bells and the roar of a blizzard. "There are others, wolf, but none like me. I am unique. I am Suicune, embodiment of the north wind." It roared, but it did not sound like a roar. It sounded like the howl of the wind through the trees. Instantly, a icy cold wind swept around Link and the creature. "What is your name, wolf?" Link smiled "It is Link, Suicune."

It was amazing. The creature..she was amazing. Link didn't know quite what it was about this place...only now he could put his paw on it. The grass was tinged slightly blue, as were the trees, and tiny little crystals seemed to glitter in the air. "This is my home, the Aurora Winds, named so, because this entire place is captured in a stream of ice cold borieal air created by my eternal presence here in the form of the Northern Star, a part of my soul. So much so, you can see the Aurora Borieallis here. You alone are the only other living creature to step into this place."

She gently danced over the water, to a small, sparkling circle of water that glistened with millions of tiny shards of ice. Link's paws suddenly glowed blue, and he found he could walk over the water too. Joining Suicune by the circle of water, he stared in. Far below, a bright crystal glowed the soft colours of the rainbow. "The Northern Star. It is a part of me imbued in ice and crystal. "It's beautiful" Link breathed. Not even the spiritual stones compared to this.

She walked back to shore, Link staring in her wake. Something about her...he just couldn't take his eyes off her..following, he had only placed his paws on the shore when suddenly what looked like many Hylians without pointed ears and a black fox with lucid blue eyes and ice white rings burst from the bushes. One of them pointed something long and black at Link. "Glacier was right. Something wasn't right here. I've never seen this species of Pokemon before!"

The fox jumped at Link, hurling a ball of dark energy at him, when a stream of rainbow coloured light connected with it and shattered it. Suicune hurled herself infront of Link. "I thought this was the place! Suicune and a new specie! Boss will be pleased!"

Link sunk his fangs into the fox's shoulder and threw it into the icy lake, where it cried out "BREEON" The odd hylian suddenly made the black object fire something, narrowly missing Suicune. Heading for the man, he bit his legs while the gun fired again, this time hitting Suicune. A ear-splitting cry like shattered glass rung out across the clearing. Link threw the man down, and they all fled, including the fox. He ran over to Suicune.

Red stained her perfect white and blue fur, and she coughed blood, staining the water. Oh Nayru...Link angrily slammed his paw to the ground. Why didn't he protect her? He..he felt something for the North Wolf which he had never felt for anyone else...She smiled at him "Don't be angry, Link.." She said softly, her voice holding the same melodical and haunting edge. "But..but your hurt! Badly hurt! They came here because of me...It's all my fault!

She softly licked his gray face. "You'll die! It's hit your heart!" He said, distressed, not understanding why she was so calm.

"Don't worry, Link...I am the wind, and the wind never dies.." She said, resting her head on the icy grass.

"The wind never dies.."

* * *

_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts  
This is the lovechild of my love for Link and my love for Suicune! Totally random and written in about a hour. Wolf Link and Suicune: It's so freaking awesome why did I never think of it before?!_


End file.
